


you make my heart go boom

by MarkLee127



Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on True Events, Boys In Love, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, I Love You, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Markno, Short Story, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), it happened irl y'all, soft, they're so cute and for what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: based on that one time mark missed a call from jeno and when he texted him 'what's up?', jeno responded with nothing but an 'i love you'.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977934
Kudos: 42





	you make my heart go boom

mark flopped back onto his bed, his freshly washed hair lay fat on his forehead as he looked at the ceiling, his baggy t-shirt sprawling out around him, he closed his eyes for a while, sighing in annoyance as he recalled all the work he had due for tomorrow. reluctantly, he sat up while leaning his back against the headboard he reached over for his phone to message one of the others if they had done it and noticed a notification pop up on his lockscreen,

_1 missed call from jeno._

he blinked as he tried to come up with a reason as to why the younger had called him, when drawing blank he messaged back a quick, 'what's up?' before walking over to his desk and getting out all his sheets, he turned to his phone when he saw the screen light up from the corner of his eyes, a message from jeno. he sat down on his chair and leant back as he opened his chat, smiling slightly (although confused) at the single message he got back.

_i love you._

he laughed softly at the sudden confession, cheeks dusting a soft pink as he looked at the message with a fond smile, he messaged him back and carried on with his work, the ghost of his smile never leaving his lips as he tried to focus, and somewhere in another building, sat jeno looking at his phone with a bashful grin, tips of his ears burning red as he giggled at his phone, falling back onto his bed sheets with bliss, holding his phone close to his chest as he closed his eyes with a giddy grin. right by his heart, the message found home,

_i love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick idea because i was in my markno feels <3


End file.
